


On the Sixth Day of Christmas...

by orphan_account



Series: 12 Days of Fan Fiction [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A holiday light walk</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Sixth Day of Christmas...

“Come on Bucky!” Steve was already pulling on his jacket.

Bucky walked out of the kitchen, metal arm knocking over a chair in the dining area. “Why are we leaving now? And what are we even doing?”

“To meet Natasha and Clint. They said they were down the block from here. And I told you, its a surprise.” Steve tossed a coat to his boyfriend, who was picking up the chair and got hit in the face with it. He stood up and looked angrily, about to attack, then saw it was Steve and calmed down.

“Are you okay?” Steve went over to him slowly, looking a bit nervous.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Its just… Leftover attack mode I guess. Why don’t we get going?” the dark haired man pulled on the jacket and a green and red striped hat that Steve had bought him. Bucky had gotten Steve a red, white and blue one.

They walked outside and saw the two other heroes standing at the end of the block. They both ran to catch up.

“So, what are we doing?” Bucky asked again.

“We’re going to look at Christmas lights in the neighbourhood.” Steve said, smiling. Bucky groaned. “Oh, come on. Its going to be fun! I promise.”

They started walking. Most of the houses they saw just had a string of lights from the roof or around the windows. A few had a santa or snowman in the front yard. The first really impressive one was a couple blocks away.

There were lights around every window and the front door, changing colours. A large blowup snowglobe was in front, fake snow running wild inside. A sleigh was attached to the roof reindeer with light up antlers, and a santa sitting inside, a giant bag behind him.

“Now that is cool.” Clint said. “How did they do that?”

“A very long ladder.” Natasha responded and moved on.

They saw it all. Light up everything, words in flashing lights strung onto houses, elves in a workshop, tinsel and ornaments.

At one house, it was all decorated like a gingerbread house with fake candy and giant gingerbread men.

Another had all the trees covered in white lights, a row of arches over the pathway, and a huge star on the roof.

They walked around the neighbourhood, and the next one over. By that time it was late, really dark out. Steve and Bucky said bye to Natasha and Clint, who had found their car, and walked back, arm in arm, in silence. It wasn’t awkward. Just… Peaceful.

When they got in the front door, they stripped off the winter gear. Bucky lay down on the couch and Steve disappeared into the kitchen.

“Hey, Bucky.” He whispered and the dark haired man opened his eyes. “I got some hot chocolate. Thought you might like something warm.”

Bucky nodded and sat up, moving over for his boyfriend. “Thanks. That was really fun tonight. Cold, but fun.”

The two of them sat there, sipping on their warm drinks, in front of a warm fire, enjoying the warmness of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being late! I really hope you liked it. I love comments.  
> Read, Write, Love.


End file.
